My Dragon Age Canon Worldstate Wiki
Welcome to ! Due to a problem I had with the Dragon Age OC Emporium Wiki (DAOCEW), I created this wiki to house all of my OCs' and canon worldstate information. I will likely delete my DAOCEW pages, if not just link them to the respective pages here. While I love the DAOCEW and their Discord server, deleting a template that I created way before they put the ban on creating new templates up, and that wasn't causing any problems (that I know of), just made me mad. Originally, I created this wiki out of spite, but I have found that it is actually a good thing I created it, as my character profiles could get kinda messy trying to explain stuff that could be put on a canon character's page if I could create a page for them. Therefore, I am somewhat glad they deleted my template. Otherwise, I wouldn't have figured all of this out. Anyways, please do not add any pages, as this is for my worldstate only. Thank you. TRIGGER WARNING!!! THIS SITE TALKS ABOUT MANY TRIGGERING THINGS, SINCE MANY OF MY OCS HAVE EXTREMELY DARK BACKSTORIES!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY TRIGGERS, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO RAPE, BLOOD MAGIC, PTSD (AND ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT), SUICIDE, AND MAGICAL TORTURE, DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER IN THIS WIKI!!!! Helpful Information *Character Tags Are in the Following Order (some have more than one per category, others have none in certain categories): **Character Type ("OCs" or "Canon Characters") **Title(s)/Profession(s) **Game(s) **Background (Family Name(s)) **Gender **Race **Romance **Class **Specialization *Fic tags are in the following order: **"Fics" (Lets you know this is a fic and not a character or something else) **Rating (Tells you what the maturity rating of the fic is) **Length (Tells you if it's a "One-Shot", "Longfic", "Series", etc.) **Completion Status (Tells you whether the fic is "Complete" or still a "WIP") **Publication Status (Tells you whether the fic is "Fully Published", "Partially Published", or "Not Published" yet) Other Stuff Feel free to comment on any of the pages! As I work to complete this wiki, if you have any questions about a certain character, fic, etc., putting them in the comments may help me get that page done faster, or even just help me in general. You can also comment if you notice anything off or missing in any way (whether it be a major (or minor) slip up on my part canon wise (or not), something that I didn't explain well/properly, a major typo, or anything)! As I did a lot of this during all-nighters (I know, I'm bad...), I'm bound to have made several mistakes! Even just general feedback and positivity is greatly appreciated! I am not that great at code, but I do know the basics. Most of what I learned is from high school Speech class (yes, we did coding there; I don't know why), looking at the Dragon Age Wiki's format, or the format of how something is coded if I do it in the Visual Editor. If you notice a coding issue, still let me know, but I may require assistance fixing it if it's a major/complex problem. I have a Discord server for Dragon Age Lovers! If you would like to join, please click here. Should you feel inspired to write about/draw my OCs (or any event in the games/my fics, or just anything), consider this my permission to do so! This is by no means here to make you feel obligated to do anything, it's just here in case you feel inspired and may be shy about asking me! If you would like to share your work with me, I'm probably the easiest to reach through that Discord server, but you can also reach me through my Tumblr account (@rileysfs) or AO3 account (RileySFS)! Any and all work will be greatly appreciated, no matter the quality! I'll probably even post it on this wiki and on other Discord servers to praise you and your work! Category:Browse